


Heart Shaped, Wholesome Weirdness

by SetsunaNoroi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Hotel Rooms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsunaNoroi/pseuds/SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Traveling with Gabriel proved to be less trying than Sam would have thought it would be. At least, that's what he thought until he saw there was only one bed in the room, and honestly that was the least of his worries. His boyfriend is trying and weird, but he kind of sort of likes it. A little, sometimes.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Heart Shaped, Wholesome Weirdness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HallmarkDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/gifts).



> I just wanted to write something for Sabriel, anything, and I got a suggestion by SabrieleeweenaShipper for a prompt on one bed fluff. Nothing too complicated, but I hope it's enjoyable.

Traveling with Gabriel proved to be less trying than Sam would have thought it would be. He had to admit, over the years his feelings on the trickster had certainly changed. Going from wanting to stab a guy for killing people to road tripping with him was quite the leap, but also showed just what kind of chaotic life the Winchester really had.

Simple jobs were nice, a good old relaxing salt and burn could be considered a break these days for Sam, but every once in a while the hunters just needed some major firepower. Having an archangel who was currently dealing with boredom and giving the hunter lifestyle a chance might have been a joke for Gabriel but Sam didn't believe in looking a gift horse in the mouth. Taking advantage was certainly the smart thing to do.

So when he'd heard about a mess load of demons causing trouble in a northern Montana town, it had seemed smartest to take the new 'little helper monkey' as Dean had called him to handle the situation.

Sadly, while Gabriel was pleasant enough company, telling jokes with a gentle laugh and a smile that made his eyes twinkle in a really sweet way, he was completely baffled by other aspects of the angel's whole attitude to this work.

"Let's drive home, just you and me," the archangel suggested after the job had been done. It had only taken a word to the archangel about the situation before he'd zapped himself, Dean and Sam right in the middle of town and gleefully started slaughtering every single one of them, leaving only a couple alive for questioning to Dean.

It had been a grand total of ten minutes since he'd even brought up the matter to Gabriel, and they were already mostly done. It was kind of baffling just how powerful the trickster really was and here the creature was just sucking on a lollipop around a bunch of bodies laying out on the street.

"Gabriel, there's still work to get done," he reminded the man, figuring it would be best to getting to questioning the ones still alive. A hundred demons didn't just come into town for no reason. There had to be something major going on and yet it didn't seem to bother him at all. "We need to know what's going on."

"Dean has it handled," he said. "Tell you what, I'll throw in a bonus. You take me home and I'll bring all the people who died because of the demons back to life. Won't even remember what happened to them so they don't have to suffer through the memories."

Sam really, really wasn't sure on the morality of using the lives of humans as bargaining chips to get a road trip, but he was sure he'd never be able to look himself in the eye again if he didn't take him up on such a good offer. After a compromise that he really should stick around and help Dean get some info, he found himself in a car an hour or so later driving back to Kansas, stolen but it was either that or walk because Gabriel wasn't zapping them back.

"You sent Dean back," the youngest Winchester pointed out as the road stretched out in front of them, on their way home and feeling like this had to be the weirdest afternoon he'd ever had.

"Dean isn't the one I wanted to spend time with, big boy," Gabriel teased, peeling open a Mars Bar with a grin.

Sam didn't have much to say to that. Honestly, he wasn't sure how he seemed to have become Gabriel's favorite human. From their second interaction at the Mystery Spot, the archangel had become fixated on him, though luckily these days the attention was much better received and not nearly as painful.

Though he had once felt the urge to punch him when he'd heard the jerk humming Heat of the Moment.

Still, it was nice most of the time. They could talk more comfortably now, and Gabriel was determined to try and make Sam have fun. Some of the times he succeeded in pulling him away from research to just try to relax, though the odds of the idea of relaxation being a porn DVD came up more often than not. He could only assume it was his way of flirting, which made it less ugh and more something the Winchester could handle, even if the acting in the movies was always awful.

Admittedly, he didn't understand this either. Gabriel didn't seem to have any destination in mind. He didn't bother Sam with any tourist traps they needed to hit or bugged him by playing childish car games. He just flipped on the radio and listened to it with a content look on his face until it got dark and was time to stop for the night. He promised to get them a room if Sam got dinner and was off before the man could even reply.

He wasn't one to argue over a calm Gabriel, usually having to put up with a much more playful mood from him, but he had to wonder if something was up.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the room in question that had been booked for them.

Cheesy would have been too generous. The entire holiday of Valentine vomiting up in the place might have been more accurate. Sam didn't think he'd ever seen so much pink, white and red in a single room before and this was someone who had grown up in a different hotel room a night. He had three decades or so of experience and this took the cake.

Just about everything was the shape of a heart, from the mirrors to the hot tub in the room and the bed.

"Oh no..." Sam said as he looked at the bed. The shape was the least of the problems, about a dozen pillows laid out on it, crimson silk sheets and a very, very smug looking angel laying on his stomach, feet kicked up in the air, a rose clenched in his teeth. "I… okay..."

"Do you have the kielbasa I-"

"If you finish that question I will find a park bench to sleep on. I don't care how cold it is outside. I'll do it," he warned firmly. The threat only caused Gabe to laugh and shake his head.

"Too soon?" he asked with a grin.

Sam honestly didn't know how to answer that. He really didn't. Honestly this… thing with the archangel had been rather odd. Watching porn with him had been awkward, but then there were times when he wanted to play Shoots and Ladders. At times Sam could just talk and the other man listened, no judgment over Sam's fears, hopes, dreams and everything in between. They'd kissed a couple times so far, but Gabriel never pushed more than a peck or two, and seemed to be just as fond as sitting on a couch with him and relaxing against his side.

He didn't know how this wooing thing was going, if Gabriel was getting what he wanted out of this relationship or not, but the room was giving Sam the impression the archangel was ready to go to the next big step.

Considering they'd never even made out and their dates as they were ranged from weird to downright childish, he was thinking they were skipping a lot of steps too.

"I want to sleep with you, Sam," Gabriel said honestly, taking the rose and waving it around a little. "You look like you're tired anyway. We should eat and hunker down for the night."

"Wait… what?" he found himself asking. "Sleep as in… sleep?"

"That's usually what beds are for, genius," he teased.

"Well, not beds like this," he admitted. "Usually they're for something a little more adventurous."

"Okay, first off I love that you described the kinky, triple X things this bed has probably seen as adventurous," the angel laughed. "Second off, have you even been on one of these beds? They are just the right combination of soft enough to enjoy while firm enough to get a good night's rest on. I mean it, you've got to try it. I won't grab anything below the waist, Scout's Honor."

"I think that only counts if you were a scout at sometime," Sam pointed out.

"Well, I can whip up the uniform if you want," he laughed.

"No… no, I think I can do without that image," he said with a shudder before he set aside the food and allowed himself to sit down. It did feel nice, he supposed. Soft but firm, just like he'd said. "Oh alright, this is pretty good."

"Didn't I tell you? It's the best," he replied cheekily before grabbing the bag to find something to chew on.

Dinner was calm enough that Sam was able to relax and feel more okay with the idea about sleeping on such a bed. It was still easily the worst room he'd ever had to stay in, but he supposed it wasn't that horrible to indulge the guy when he was trying so hard, even in his own weird little way.

He allowed the angel to slip into his arms and wrapped his own around Sam. Cuddling in bed, well it felt kind of nice, and it wasn't something he got to experience a lot. He supposed it wasn't such a bad little idea, though he hoped to all that was holy that Gabriel didn't go and run his mouth to Dean later on about this horrible room and that he'd finally gotten Sam in bed with him. He didn't think he'd ever be able to live it down, whether sex happened or not.

Though Gabriel felt warm against him, his skin soft and his hair smelling like honey. Pressed so close against him, he could feel the aroma against his nose, tickling his senses and helping him begin to drift off.

"Gabriel?" he found himself saying softly in the dim lighting of the room, only a few minutes away from falling asleep.

"Yeah?" the angel. "What is it?"

"This room sucks."

"Ha, I know, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Sometimes you just need some fluff, even if it was short. Still, short and sweet and to the point is pretty much Gabriel soooo yeah.


End file.
